


Answered

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [3]
Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I talk to God all the time...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered

"I talk to God all the time," I told him, "and he's never mentioned you."

He mentioned _her_ though, or someone like her, in the dreams which have comforted me since I grew tall enough to see over the rim of the gutter where I was born. Someone soft and beautiful, with eyes that see past the pickpocket, and ears that hear the truth beneath the lies. Someone that takes the hand I offer, and dances with me.

She is not the answer to my dreams, but if it is in my power, I will be the answer to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/165381.html>


End file.
